1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for staining slides of human tissue specimens, and more particularly for staining histology and cytology tissue specimens on a slide for subsequent microscopic examination.
2. Description of the Background Art
Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve Slide Staining Systems for subsequent pathologic examination in medical laboratories and hospitals. The primary cost component of preparing and staining a slide is labor. Accordingly, many efforts have been devoted to reduce the labor cost component of preparing a slide. With the advent of cost containment throughout the health-care industry, renewed efforts are being made to examine all direct labor cost areas with a focus on reducing the amount of labor heretofore involved, and the associated cost.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,472 issued to Slonicki, discloses an automated system for the application of cover glasses on histological and cytological slides. Patent '472 discloses a processing area wherein a slide that has been stained previously is progressively turned 90 degrees to mate with a cover glass to insure a contamination free tissue specimen. Patent '472 also disclosed a device for depositing glue on the stain slide and a device for applying the cover glass to the glued portion of the slide. Patent '472 is silent of the use of a fume extractor to remove noxious and harmful fumes from the apparatus which could cause a reduction in the quality of the surrounding environment, where other lab personnel are working.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,019 issued to Pickett disclosed an apparatus for covering a slide with a tape material. Patent '019 teaches away from the use of a cover glass to seal the specimen and maintain the specimen in a contamination free environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,465 issued to Zold discloses an apparatus for dispensing a staining fluid. Patent '465 does not teach or suggest using the apparatus for sealing the stained slide with any type of optically correct transparent material. Patent '465 further is silent to the use of a fume extractor for cleaning the toxic and noxious gases generated in the staining process and removing potentially harmful compounds from the environment which could be harmful to laboratory workers who are adjacent to or in proximity to the slide staining apparatus.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.